


Костер из бумажных самолетиков

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: влюбленный Такао и способы справиться с волнением от Мидоримы





	Костер из бумажных самолетиков

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ленивый фест в курокодежурке

\- Вот, скажем, Кайджо, - Такао взмахнул рукой, свалив со стола банку своей любимой газировки. – Мы могли бы сыграть с ними тренировочный матч.  
Мидорима молча поставил вовремя пойманную банку на место и мысленно поблагодарил судьбу, что Такао ее еще не открыл.  
\- Ой, спасибо, Шин-чан. Так вот, вы с Кисе-куном и так постоянно созваниваетесь, - Такао бросил на него быстрый, острый взгляд и схватил салфетку. Оторвал правый уголок. Потом левый. Снова посмотрел на Мидориму. Тот вздохнул и взял свою банку супа.  
\- Такао. Ты волнуешься.  
\- Я? – искренне удивился Такао. Его руки двигались сами по себе.  
\- Прекрати разводить мусор, - Мидорима кивнул на клочки салфетки. Такао, казалось, впервые их увидел. – Вечно ты так делаешь, когда не можешь найти себе место.  
Такао выбросил салфетку, и какое-то время они молча ели. Тишина давила, понял Мидорима, потому что к болтовне Такао он раздражающе быстро привык.  
\- Ты пробовал медитировать? – не выдержал он.  
\- Пробовал, - Такао мимолетно улыбнулся. – Я от этого засыпаю.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, какой у Куроко размер кроссовок? – спросил Такао.  
\- Что? - Мидорима отвлекся от гугла, - А, я спросил у Кагами. Но он, кстати, тоже решил дарить ему на день рождения кроссовки, так что мне надо придумать что-нибудь новое.  
Позади раздался неприятный щелчок, потом еще один. Мидорима снова обернулся – Такао смотрел в окно и разминал пальцы, щелкая суставами.  
В следующую секунду Мидорима с удивлением посмотрел на собственную руку, выброшенную вперед и схватившую Такао за запястье.  
\- Перестань, - сказал он, тут же убирая пальцы, и невольно смутился под растерянным взглядом Такао. – Лучше бы ты салфетки рвал.

 

Делать домашнее задание после тренировки было контрпродуктивно. Мидорима уже минут пять смотрел в свое сочинение по японской литературе. Иероглифы собственного имени сиротливо жались друг к другу на уголке страницы, пустой, за исключением их самих. Такао напротив с отсутствующим видом пририсовал дискриминанту рога.  
\- А ведь мы могли бы играть, скажем, в сёги, - сказал Мидорима, откидываясь на спинку стула. - И никакого переутомления и тумана в голове, только ум, отточенный стратегией.  
\- И у тебя была бы квадратная задница от постоянного сидения на одном месте, - Такао посмотрел на свой дискриминант с рожками и начал вырывать из тетради исписанный листок.  
\- Какое тебе дело до моей задницы, - проворчал Мидорима, пролистывая учебник в поисках вдохновения.  
Никакого переутомления, ноющих мышц, шумных и раздражающих одноклубников. И, наверное, никакого Такао.  
Мидорима поднял взгляд. Ему казалось, что щеки у Такао покраснели – впрочем, в комнате было жарковато.  
\- Сёги – это не менее увлекательно, чем баскетбол, - сказал он и встал, чтобы открыть окно. - Особенно если играешь с хорошим партнером.  
\- Как с Акаши?  
\- Например, - согласился Мидорима. – Но вообще-то я… Такао, да оставь ты в покое бумагу!  
Тетрадный лист перед Такао был наполовину раскрошен.  
\- Не могу больше на это смотреть, - решительно сказал Мидорима. – У меня есть идея.

 

Такао сглотнул. Он тоже больше не мог смотреть, на самом деле.  
Мидорима положил тетрадный листок на стол и аккуратно его разгладил. Провел подушечками пальцев сверху вниз и зацепил большими пальцами нижние углы. Загнул их вверх – его руки легли на бумагу идеально симметрично. На среднем пальце правой темнело крошечное чернильное пятнышко, левая была, как обычно, обернута тейпом. Мидорима очерчивал линии сгиба то большим пальцем, то указательным. Такао смотрел, как под бережными прикосновениями исписанный листок превращается в самолетик, и чувствовал себя последним извращенцем.  
Дело было даже не в пальцах - можно подумать, он не знал, что у Мидоримы красивые руки. Просто Мидорима был… Мидоримой. Сосредоточенно складывал из бумаги самолетик, аккуратно и тщательно, и выглядел так, будто занят самым важным делом на свете. Вот вечно он такой. За что Такао это все.  
На автомате он продолжал нести какую-то чушь:  
\- Шин-чан, это так глубокомысленно, ты заменяешь разрушение созиданием!  
Мидорима, занятый своим оригами, не отвечал. Ладно, может, дело было в его руках. Самую малость. Такао пару раз просил его сыграть на пианино, а Мидорима неизменно отказывался. Сейчас Такао малодушно думал, что, может, это было к лучшему.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Мидорима, повертел самолетик в руках и медленно разгладил его еще раз между указательным и средним пальцем. – Это одно из самых простых оригами, поверить не могу, что ты не умеешь его делать. А потом можно осваивать то, что посложнее. Отлично успокаивает.  
\- А покажи еще раз. Я после двух первых сложений потерялся, - честное слово, Такао не собирался, вырвалось само. Он будет гореть в аду, на костре из бумажных самолетиков.  
Мидорима громко вздохнул. Поправил очки, искоса взглянул на Такао. Потом все-таки вырвал еще один листок и начал складывать. У Такао в груди что-то кувыркнулось, и страшно захотелось накрыть его руки своими.  
Вдруг Мидорима отложил ставший треугольным листок и начал разматывать тейп.  
\- Мешает немного, - пояснил он.  
Такао выдавил улыбку и сделал над собой чудовищное усилие концентрации.

 

Дома Такао упал на кровать и включил сериал. На экране разворачивались великие и увлекательные страсти, люди решали чужие судьбы и говорили о вечном. Ему нравились их высокоморальные препирательства, потому что можно было не думать о собственной глупой, несуразной, ненужной влюбленности. Обычно даже помогало.  
Телефон тренькнул сообщением – Мидорима. Такао удивился: обычно тот предпочитал звонить. Ссылка из сообщения вела на сайт со схемами для оригами.  
Такао перевернулся на спину и растер ладонями лицо.  
Правда, очень глупо получилось. Втрескался в одноклассника. Сокомандника. Бывшего соперника, между прочим. Да так, что ревновал его ко всем подряд, с кем у Мидоримы было какое-то прошлое. Так, что иногда, когда Такао смотрел на Мидориму, ему казалось, будто у него в груди целая вселенная сжимается до точки и расширяется снова. Через пару минут проходило, и он думал – наверняка кто-нибудь увидел, он же завис, как полный идиот. Пару раз он подумал, что Мидорима и сам заметил. Такао представлял, как Мидорима говорит что-то вроде:  
\- Слушай, Такао, я заметил, что ты в меня влюбился, и это меня раздражает, вот что.  
Дальше этой фразы воображение не шло, в голове будто что-то ломалось, хотелось истерически захихикать. В общем, дело было плохо и стремительно становилось хуже.  
Такао сел. Если бы у него были силы, он бы пошел на площадку. Но сегодня такой день, что и оригами сойдет, подумал он, пролистывая схемы на сайте.

 

\- Тетрадная бумага просто идеальна для самолетиков, - сказал Такао, подцепляя кусок огурца палочками. – Я так буду кидать тебе записки на истории.  
Мидорима фыркнул:  
\- Ты сидишь прямо передо мной, - и покосился на нетронутые салфетки.  
\- Я отсяду ради такого. О, даже не надейся, это только на один раз…  
Уголки губ у Мидоримы поползли вверх, как будто он не смог сдержаться, и Такао смотрел на это целую вечность, на полном автопилоте продолжая шутить, как Мидорима от него никуда не денется.

 

\- Это птица, - с некоторым сомнением произнес Ооцубо.  
\- Это самолет, - Кимура нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
\- Это очень похоже на член, - сообщил Мияджи, проходя мимо.  
\- Семпай, хочешь очки Шин-чана? – Такао увернулся от летящего в него полотенца. – Это брахиозавр! Я по схемам складывал, это очень интересно. Скоро смогу хоть твоего айдола скрутить.  
\- Только попробуй, - проговорил Мияджи сквозь зубы. Такао, хохоча, выбежал из раздевалки.  
\- По крайней мере, Такао теперь знает, как справляться с волнением перед матчами, - сказал Мидорима. Определенно удачно вышло, подумал он, складывая полотенце. И только когда выпрямился, поймал три недоуменных взгляда.  
\- Что?  
\- Такао волнуется перед матчами? – поднял бровь Кимура.  
\- Не могу поверить, что вы не заметили. Это весьма очевидно.  
\- Слушай, ты, мелкий…  
\- Мияджи! – Ооцубо цыкнул. - Мидорима, а ну-ка объясни, где там Такао волнуется.  
Мидорима задумался, поправил очки.  
\- Возможно, не перед матчами, а просто когда мы обсуждаем сильных соперников.  
\- Мидорима, серьезно, ты о чем? – Мияджи развел руками. – Помнишь тренировочный матч с Тоо? Такао чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул от радости, когда нам об этом сказали.  
\- Ооцубо, - в раздевалку заглянул тренер, - я тебя долго еще ждать буду? Остальные – тоже живо в зал.  
\- Извините, Накатани-сенсей, - Ооцубо улыбнулся. – У нас тут тимбилдинг!  
\- Можете заняться им в течение десяти штрафных кругов, - великодушно разрешил тренер под дружные стоны.  
В другое время Мидорима был бы согласен с одноклубниками, но сейчас ему нужно было подумать, что же так волнует Такао.

 

Мидорима уже с минуту внимательно смотрел на него. Такао делал вид, что совершенно поглощен чтением учебника, даже страницу перевернул. Чутье подсказывало – будет что-то интересное, и он еле сдерживал улыбку.  
Мидорима вдруг кашлянул, так громко и ненатурально, что Такао вздрогнул. Они встретились взглядами.  
\- Что ты думаешь о Сейхо? – спросил Мидорима тоном дознавателя.  
\- Эээ… о Сейхо, в смысле, об их команде? Хорошие соперники, я бы с ними сыграл, - осторожно отозвался Такао.  
\- Хорошооо, - Мидорима сплел пальцы в замок и положил на них подбородок, придвигаясь ближе. Такао разрывался между желанием засмеяться и начать снимать его на видео. – Значит, перспектива сыграть с ними тебя не пугает?  
\- Шин-чан, ты все-таки решил идти на психолога?  
\- Отвечай на вопрос, - потребовал Мидорима.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Не пугает. А почему должно? Я вот с тобой тоже… всегда хотел сыграть еще, после первого раза, круто же.  
Прозвучало так искренне, что он смутился. Мидорима открыл рот и закрыл его обратно, сверля Такао взглядом. И наконец произнес:  
\- Слушай, Такао. Я заметил, что тебя что-то волнует, и это меня раздражает, вот что.  
Такао показалось, что под ним сейчас разверзнется земля. Весело больше не было.  
\- Исходя из твоего поведения, делаю вывод, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, - продолжил Мидорима после паузы.  
У Такао иногда бывало такое, что хотелось взять и все рассказать. Он думал о том, насколько стало бы легче, и что они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. А потом представлял, как Мидорима отвернется и уйдет, а Такао будет беспомощно смотреть ему в спину, как тогда, давно, когда он ему проиграл.  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я понял тебя, - спокойно отозвался Мидорима. Зашуршали страницы.  
Такао решился поднять на него взгляд. Мидорима на него не смотрел, держа учебник на весу. Между бровей у него залегла складка, и Такао мучительно хотелось тронуть ее губами.  
\- Если передумаешь, - сказал Мидорима, не отрываясь от учебника, - я хотел бы помочь.  
Его левая рука легла на стол, пальцы негромко забарабанили по гладкой поверхности.  
\- И, да, я рассматриваю все медицинские специализации, - поспешно продолжил Мидорима. – Не хотелось бы исключать хороший вариант, даже не рассмотрев его как следует.  
\- Да? - Такао не узнал свой голос. В груди опять происходил какой-то Большой взрыв. Он с ужасом понял, что встает с места, обходит стол, подходя к сидящему Мидориме. Как в замедленной съемке, смотрел, как тот поднимает взгляд и видит на лице Такао что-то такое, что его собственное выражение становится растерянным. Я сейчас его поцелую, подумал Такао. К черту все, даже если только один этот раз, все равно лучше, чем когда таскаешь в себе тайну, о которой не поговоришь даже с Мидоримой.  
Такао провел подушечками пальцев Мидориме по щеке. Тепло кожи кололо иголками. Рука легла на шею, такую же пьяняще-теплую. Такао медленно склонился, глядя на приоткрытый рот, отчаянно спрашивая себя, почему Мидорима его не отталкивает. И в последний момент дернулся выше, прижался губами ко лбу, обмирая от того, как вздрогнул Мидорима.  
Когда тот отстранился, это было физически больно. Все, вот теперь бежать, подумал Такао, и просто продолжал смотреть на Мидориму, на смену эмоций на его лице. Когда тот резко поднялся со своего стула, Такао пришлось чуть задрать подбородок. Секунду их лица были очень близко, Такао мог рассмотреть каждую ресницу. А потом расстояния не стало вообще, потому что Мидорима потянул его к себе.  
Что, подумал Такао. А в следующую секунду будто вбежал в стену – с такой силой на него обрушилось ощущение губ Мидоримы на его собственных.  
Тот почти ничего не делал, касался легко и осторожно, но Такао от каждого движения прошивало током. Мысли бились хаотично – это что такое, что происходит, почему так, как будто я умираю, да пусть хоть будет, отчего – и Такао прижался к горячему рту, скользнул языком внутрь.  
Мидорима на вкус был как арбузные пастилки, которыми Такао угостил его минут десять назад, и Такао вцепился в мысль, что это все происходит на самом деле, а не во сне или параллельной вселенной.  
\- Да? – спросил он Мидориме в губы, и почувствовал, как тот улыбается и рвано выдыхает. Услышал:  
\- Да, - и поцеловал снова.

 

Мидорима долго и со сложным выражением лица смотрел в свой телефон. Наконец он положил его на стол и произнес:  
\- Акаши зовет меня в гости. Он не делал этого…очень давно.  
О, да Такао почти успел соскучиться по этому ощущению. Он взял с кухонного стола салфетку и аккуратно загнул уголки.  
\- Я так и думал, - самодовольно сказал Мидорима. – Ты ведь знаешь, что ревность – совершенно иррациональное чувство?  
\- Все-таки психология, - пробормотал Такао. Он давно собирался с силами сказать, что до Мидоримы не ревновал никого и никогда и вообще считал ревность полной глупостью.  
\- Но вообще это ощущается довольно лестно, вот что, - пробубнил тот, отворачиваясь. – Крайне странно, не испытывал такого раньше.  
Оригами вдруг стало страшно неважным, так что Такао бросил его на полпути и занялся Мидоримой. Они смеялись и целовались, а потом Такао прижал его к мойке и забрался руками под футболку.  
\- Шин-чан, хочешь попробовать еще кое-что, чего ты никогда не испытывал?  
\- Такао, каким образом то, что мы состоим в отношениях, не избавляет меня от твоих чудовищных пикап-фраз? Да, хочу.


End file.
